jungleheatfandomcom-20200214-history
Defdrone
"A camouflaged defense mechanism that is activated when enemy aerial or ground forces approach." ---- *'Summary' **The Defdrone is a defensive building with a twist: Similar to a trap, it stays hidden and only appears when a ground or air unit gets close. However, unlike a trap, it does not have to be rearmed after being deployed. **The Defdrone is unlocked at Command Center level 7. **Most high level players have them near the Command Center rather than the storages. **A major source of confusion regarding the Defdrone is that while it has a range of 7, it has a trigger range of 6. The Defdrone will not appear unless the enemy troops come within its 6-tile trigger range. The only exception to this rule is that Defdrone will reveal themselves once a base has incurred at least 51% damage, as they must be destroyed (along with all other buildings) in order to achieve 3 stars. **Once the Defdrone is revealed, it will stay visible and attack units out to its maximum range until it is destroyed. **The Defdrone prioritizes the Iron Storm over other units. **The Defdrone deals the most damage of any defensive building that can target both ground and air units. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The main advantage of the Defdrone is that it is (hopefully) a surprise. Capitalize on that. A well-placed Defdrone can wreak havoc on an attacker's offensive strategy. **Unfortunately many players design their base such that it has only as many 2x2 open spaces as it has Defdrones available, which makes it obvious where they are located. Instead, try to make sure that there are a few different places where Defdrones could be lurking. **Be cautious when upgrading the Defdrone as this will reveal its location to future attackers. Combat this by relocating it during the upgrade period. **Make sure to place your Defdrone in a space where troops cannot be placed, as troops can be placed on a Defdrone. *'Offensive Strategy' **Before attacking, look for obvious places where a Defdrone might be located and avoid them. Defdrones will only activate when troops come close to them. If one happens to trigger, keep in mind that it has a low range. If you cannot destroy it easily, avoid deploying more troops near it if possible, as Defdrones can put out high amounts of damage. **If you see a 2x2 empty square space surrounded by walls, it is very likely that a Defdrone has been placed there. Be aware that Defdrones are only for Command Cener level 7+. **One Gunner and a few Riflemen can quite easily destroy a Defdrone, as it has relatively low health. **Some people have free places inside walls, but place a Defdrone to deceive the enemy. **If you have the opportunity to observe a base prior to attacking, such as when planning a revenge, note the locations that Defdrones might be located so you aren't caught off guard when you attack. ---- *'Icon Description' ** Pressing this icon displays information about the Defdrone such as Level, Damage Per Second, Hitpoints, Range, Damage Type, Targets and Favorite Target. ** Pressing this icon upgrades the Defdrone to the next level if you have enough resources and a free worker. When the Defdrone is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of diamonds. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ---- *'Numbers'